xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Karellen
'''Krelian' (Karellen in the Japanese version) is a major character in Xenogears. He is a leader of Solaris. Personality As the main antagonist, Krelian is a character that is thoroughly treated with dignity and intelligence, despite the atrocities he commits on a global scale. Krelian's actions are the result of the sorrow of having lost Sophia, his resentment at those who caused her death, and his lost hope and despair (mixed with a love) for people, which turns him into a hardened misanthropic scientist who has lost faith in humanity, as well as a holy man in search of a real God to save human beings from themselves and their wickedness. His ultimate plan is an Ark plan that he refers to as "Project Noah". Krelian is an intense and sensitive character that tries to suppress his emotions, but ends up having a really hard time doing that, ultimately having to face the guilt of what he has done. Biography Krelian was born in the year 9465 in the country of Nimrod, which at that time was the largest country on the surface outside of Shevat. At the age of 23, Krelian met Sophia, who was at that time very ill. Krelian befriended the 13 year old Sophia, and helped her recover. However, Krelian had originally been sent to kill Sophia by the Emperor of Nimrod, but found himself unable to do the task. At some point in time, Krelian borrowed a book from Melchoir about a form of molecular engineering found in the ancient ruins of the Zeboim civilization. It was a copy of Kim Kasim's research report, but it was incomplete. By the age of 30, Krelian had moved to Nisan along with Sophia and became the leader of Nisan's army. Later that year the epic war between Solaris and the surface dwellers began. At the end of the war, Sophia sacrificed herself while helping clear a route for allies to escape. Her death drastically changed Krelian, who refused to believe a God that would let this happen existed. From that point onward he became determined to create God (Deus) himself. Five years after the end of the war, Krelian met Cain, the Emperor of Solaris. Due to Krelian's knowledge of nanotechnology, which he had learned from the Shevat sage Melchior, Krelian made himself quite useful to the Emperor. Later that year Krelian successfully revived 8 of the Gazel Ministers as computer data in the SOL-9000. Due to his vast knowledge and skills, Krelian quickly became the most powerful and important person in Solaris, even more so than the Emperor and Gazel Ministry. While they were to the public, the ones in charge, Krelian had become the true leader of Solaris. A few years after meeting Cain, Krelian, using nanotechnology, was able to permanently extend the life of not only himself, but also Queen Zephyr and the 3 Shevat sages: Gaspar Uzuki, Taura Melchior and Isaac Balthasar. Krelian did this to them as punishment for Shevat allowing Sophia to be killed. Approximately 200 years after the war ended, Krelian forcibly put limiters into all the Lambs to prevent any future uprising. ''Xenogears'' The first mention of Krelian is by a member of the Gazel Ministry, who says that Krelian is going to Aquvy in order to intercept a ship (the Thames) that has discovered the ruins of Zeboim. Within Zeboim lies Emeralda Kasim, the quintessential nanomachine creation. The Gazel Ministry, however, considers Krelian's search for Emeralda "exorbitant." Soon afterward, Krelian makes his first appearance in the game, aboard the Solaris ship Ezekiel. Krelian orders his test subjects, the Wels, to attack the Thames. Later, some of the game's heroes arrive in Zeboim and discover Emeralda, but Bishop Stone arrives on behalf of Krelian. Stone claims, "if Krelian uses the nanomachine colony, at least we can save some chosen people." Stone proceeds to escape with Emeralda. Krelian is later seen reporting to the Gazel Ministry that he has obtained Emeralda; Krelian also reminds them that he revived them and will not take orders from them. In a later meeting with the Gazel, Krelian announces that he has gathered all the data that he needs from Emeralda, and so he does not care what happens to it. Krelian is next seen using one of his clones of Emperor Cain, whom Krelian has kept alive via nanotechnology, in order to speak to the people of Solaris. At this point, Elhaym Van Houten reveals a key plot point to Fei Fong Wong: Krelian is the real leader of Solaris. Fei suddenly blacks out and remembers his previous incarnation, Lacan, speaking with Krelian in Nisan 500 years ago. Krelian begins mentioning something about saving people's lives, especially Sophia's, but at that point Fei awakens. Fei and Elly enter Krelian's laboratory in an effort to rescue the rest of their party, but Krelian captures them as well. Krelian discovers that Elly has the 'Urobolus Ring' and is the 'Mother.' He also calls Elly "beautiful" and says that she has not changed "since then." After Krelian exits, however, Citan Uzuki helps the party, including Elly, escape. Back on the Ezekiel, Krelian again speaks with the Gazel Ministry. He says that he has sent Ramsus to handle Fei. When a Minister questions Krelian about his amicable past with Fei (Lacan), Krelian responds, "I've thrown away all feelings of human emotion. All I need is her." Krelian then contacts Ramsus and tells him to retrieve Elly, but Ramsus ignores these orders, since he is only concerned with defeating Fei. Krelian appears in another discussion with the Gazel Ministry. Here he reinforces the importance of Elly to him, but also says that since he can get her any time, it does not have to be now. Presumably, this delay is because of Krelian's conspiracy against Cain. The Gazel Ministry states that Cain "dares to go against our objectives." After the Ministry harasses Ramsus by calling him "worthless," Krelian initiates his plan. He tells Ramsus—Krelian's creation who is able to kill Cain—that Cain's existence divides Ramsus' power. Ramsus, desperate for more power in order to defeat Fei, complies with Krelian's orders. In a key statement, Krelian tells Cain, "I try to lead the people 'in my own way.'" Ramsus then successfully assassinates Cain. After Cain's death, the Gazel Ministry uses the Gaetia Key in order to make Mahanon rise from under the sea. In Mahanon, Fei and his party discover Razael's Tree, but Krelian appears and takes it, along with Deus. With Grahf's help, Krelian captures the party; Krelian needs them as bait in order to lure Elly to him. Krelian takes the party to Golgoda and crucifies them. Elly goes alone to Golgoda. Krelian offers to let the rest of the party live if Elly can defeat two Gears. She does so, and Krelian keeps his promise. Krelian then returns to the Ezekiel after announcing that he is going to take Elly with him. On the Ezekiel, Krelian meets once more with the Gazel Ministry. At this point, Krelian betrays them, claiming that since they have activated the Gaetia Key, he no longer needs them. While he is erasing them, he strongly rejects their claim that they could have become god; Krelian says that humans can only entrust themselves to god. Krelian then constructs the Ark of Merkava by using his knowledge of nanotechnology and Razael's Tree. Krelian takes Deus and Elly with him to Merkava. While Fei and the party attempt to rescue Elly in Merkava, they meet up with Ramsus. At this point, a flashback shows that Krelian created Ramsus as an artificial contact, but discarded him after learning from Miang Hawwa that the true contact, Fei, was born. After defeating Ramsus again, Fei and his party reach Krelian and Miang. Krelian says that they helped him assemble all of the parts of god, and proclaims that it is time for the resurrection of god. Ramsus then appears, questioning his purpose in life, and lashes out at Miang and Krelian. Ramsus seemingly kills Krelian, but since Krelian's body is mostly composed of nanomachines that essentially make him immortal, he quickly revives. Miang also survives, merely taking over Elly's body after her first body is killed. Krelian enters Deus with Miang, who now possesses the body of Elly. Fei's party goes to Shevat and talks to Zephyr, who reveals some of Krelian's past. 500 years earlier, in Nisan, a rebel army that contained Krelian, Lacan, and Sophia (Elly's previous incarnation) were nearly destroyed by Solaris. Sophia, however, sacrificed herself so that the army could escape. Afterward, in Krelian's shaping moment, he says, "Why did she have to be sacrificed? Is god dead...? Is he just not there...? Maybe god never existed to begin with! ... If god doesn't exist in our world, then... I will create god with my own hands!" So after that, Krelian met up with Miang, who also sought to resurrect god (Deus). The two started working together as partners, both aiming to resurrect Deus and doom humanity. It is around this point that Krelian attempts to clone Emperor Cain to create a new Contact, Ramsus. However, Miang possessed Karen Wong, Fei's mother, and alerted Krelian of the new Contact's existence, so Krelian and Miang trashed Ramsus. Eventually Fei's party manages to destroy Merkava, but Deus' completed form emerges from it. After a long battle, Fei's party defeats Deus. From there, the Wave Existence, the real 'god' of the Xenogears universe, escapes from Deus. Krelian then explains his ultimate goal to Fei. Because humans live in an imperfect state that is filled with sadness, Krelian wants to revert everything to the perfect, unified state of waves. Krelian says that this place is filled with the love of god instead of the false love that humans experience. After that, he summons Urobolus, the final incarnation of Miang, to fight Fei. After Fei defeats Urobolus, however, Krelian releases Elly. Elly tells Fei that Krelian was deeply saddened by Sophia's death and actually loved people greatly, and so he tried to make it so that no one would experience loss again. Krelian then saves Fei and Elly, and chooses to "walk with god" (i.e. follow the Wave Existence back to its dimension via the Path of Sephirot). While he departs, two angelic wings bloom on his shoulders. His last line is, "Actually, I envy you two." After the end of the credits, a golden feather is seen falling over the Kadomony's stasis pod, possibly hinting his presence. Quotes * "What may be an eternity to man is a moment for god. I have no need for hesitation." * "I see... So you've seen the research facility. Presently, the Solaris researchers are working on genetic engineering down there. It's just a nest for fools who've learned the despicable pleasure of... ...playing with their own organic creations. They seek only serendipity and inhumanity. That is not my place. I specialize in molecular engineering... Nanotechnology." * "Elhaym, you are beautiful. When I look at you, I appreciate the artistic aspect of the human form, its elaborateness... I can't help but feel the importance of that. As if my molecular machine is unworthy of you. You haven't changed 'since then'. Just like the 'other one', Lacan..." * "I've thrown away all feelings of human emotion. All I need is her." * "Did you really think you were acting on your own free will? You are all just part of the system." * "God? Who said you'd be God? What impertinence! We are humans. We were created to be terminal interfaces of God. It is the same for you, who were once humans. Man cannot become God. We can only entrust ourselves to God." * "May all your worries cease. Rest in peace... ancestors of mortal man! Now, it is just you and I... Sophia!" * "Put simply, you served to help bring all the parts of god together, here, for me. You're a bunch of stupid fools. It's as if you're all clowns..." * "Yes. It is indeed time for the resurrection of god." * "Even so, there was a time when I did some pretty vicious things... I lashed out at random... Everyone around me feared me... Even my friends. I lived a life surrounded by people who looked at me with fear in their eyes. But she was the only one who wasn't afraid of me. She would just smile. Peace of mind... She was the one who taught me what that was and how I could receive it... She taught me how to live as a human..." * "We were sacrificed as pawns... In order to protect their own authority... Sophia was... Is this the ideal world we've been searching for? What have we been doing? Heading toward Sophia's ideals? Is this our salvation? This isn't fair... Sophia was sacrificed... for those bastards... Sophia said, if you just have faith the path to what you hope for will open. But look at reality. God didn't answer our prayers... Is that because we didn't have enough faith? Even if we didn't have faith, Sophia did. Why did she have to be sacrificed? Is god dead...? Is he just not there...? Maybe god never existed to begin with!" * "Why such reluctance to become one with the god? What attachment could you possibly have to this wretched old world? What meaning can be found in living out such a short existence... hurting others, hurting yourself, grinding one another down... only to inevitably die and return to dust? Why, everything we could ever desire is here... No need to be troubled by the need for love... For this place is filled with the love of God." * "How can you be so sure? Humans will never come to understand each other. You said that she is the person you love. But can you say that you even truly understand each other? All humans do is place themselves at a comfortable distance from each other and call that 'mutual understanding', 'spiritual unity', or 'true love'... but it is all lies! Man cannot associate with others without first deceiving themselves. That is the way that they were created." * "And what if that 'will' itself was predetemined? What then? ...Humans are just primitive life forms that have no such thing as free will... Mankind has merely been allowed to live in an imperfect state... "as is", "as will be"... It is for this very reason... because humans have this wretched 'will' or whatnot... that humans must experience sadness and loss. For someone to gain something means another must lose it... It is impossible to make humankind share limited "things" and "affections"... So I came to the conclusion that everything must be reverted back to where it all began. To go back to when all was one... waves, and nothing else... It is not my -Human's- ego... It is the will of the 'Waves' ...the will of -god-..." * "Show me this power of humans! Show me this -love- that you say can make you independent of god..." * "Since that time, I have stopped being human. I have committed so many sins that any attempt at living as a human is impossible. The only one who could have forgiven me is god." * "Always the peacemaker, eh Lacan? But, regardless, I cannot go. It is something I have already decided. I'm going to walk with god, even if there is no place left for me upon my return." * "Actually, I envy you two." Trivia * During the game, Krelian appears with blonde-colored hair. In the Nisan flashback scenes, however, he has midnight blue-colored hair. The hair color change is never explained in the game, nor in Perfect Works; leading players to think it is a continuity error. :*A mainstream theory is that the nanomachines that keep Krelian alive caused his hair to change color. However, other characters who are kept alive by nanomachines (e.g. Queen Zephyr, Taura Melchior, Isaac Balthasar, Gaspar Uzuki) do not appear to have undergone a similar change. :*An alternative theory is that Krelian merely chose to change his hair color at some point—perhaps after Sophia's death or when he joined Solaris. :*Another possibility is that Krelian changed his hair color to better fit with the denizens of Solaris, whose majority is blonde-haired. *There is another video game character whose hair changes from blue to blonde over a long period of time: Schala of Chrono Trigger and Chrono Cross, games which happen to share many development team members with Xenogears. * The name Krelian is a mistransliteration of his name in the original Japanese version of Xenogears: カレルレン or Karellen. This name is a reference to a character in Arthur C. Clarke's novel, Childhood's End. In their respective stories, both characters take it upon themselves to serve as a guiding force for all of humanity, with the intention of helping it to evolve to a higher form. * The ultimate goals and final plans of Krelian bear a striking resemblance to the theological idea of Apocatastasis. At the end of the game, he was briefly voiced by Ryotaro Okiayu in the Japanese version, and Cam Clarke in the English version. Category:Xenogears characters Category:Xenogears main characters Category:Male characters Category:Deceased